The Sunday
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "噛み合わない歯車-Fruitless effort". / 初デート。本当に「デート」なのか疑心暗鬼で不安いっぱいのサラ。一方、グリッソムは緊張で・・・ / Their first date. Sara was hard to believe it's a really date. Grissom was shocked own action.
1. side:S

Episode 1 The Sunday

Rating : T (There are some mentions for sexual activities)

Spoilers : S3#22(傷だらけのCSI/Play with Fire), S4#12(蝶の亡霊/Butterflied)

AN :「例の日曜日」です。S8#2 を見ていれば、もうそれだけで何が起こるかは分かるかと思いますが (そもそも Rating がネタバレしてます)。 でも一筋縄ではいかないのが二人ですから。時期としては S5#21(禁断の味) の後です。Chapter1 はサラ視点、Chapter2 はグリッソム視点で、同じイベント描写になります。  
THE FIRST DATE! How did it go? Did they have made it? Time set after S5#21(Committed). Chapter 1 is Sara's POV, and Chapter 2 will be Grissom's POV.

* * *

Chapter 1 : side:S

「今度、一緒に食事に行かないか？」

彼の言葉に、私は耳を疑った。  
一瞬彼の意図が理解が出来なくて、目を丸くしたまま、ただ彼を見ていた。

少し微笑んでいた彼は、しばらく私を見ていたが、やがて眉をひそめた。

「・・・あー、もし、」

何かを言いよどんで、彼は視線を泳がせた。

私は一生懸命考えた。  
彼は今、「食事に行こう」と言ったのか？  
私を、食事に誘ったのか？  
それがどういう意味か、分かっていて？  
どれだけ私が誘っても、断り続けていた、彼が？

頭はうまく回らなかった。  
夢にまで見た、彼からの誘い。  
これを、どうとらえていいのだろう？  
ただの、上司からの面談的なお誘い？それとも、意図のある、お誘い？  
彼に食事に誘われて、私が何かを期待しないわけがないと、彼が知らないはずがない。  
だが、彼はずっと、私を拒んできたのに？

困惑して言葉が出ないでいると、彼は眼鏡を外し、それを手でもてあそびながら、至極言いづらそうに、言った。

「その、もし、手遅れで、ないのなら」

ハッとした。  
手遅れ。  
その言葉に、その瞬間がよみがえった。  
私が彼に言った言葉だ。「考えすぎてばかりいたら、手遅れになるかも」と。  
彼の好意を感じることが何度かあった。信じられなかったが、信じたかった。だが彼は煮え切らずそれ以上の行動に出なかった。だから思い切って私から誘った。  
そして玉砕した。その時に思わず投げつけた言葉だ。  
その後も何度も、彼にはさりげなく拒絶され続けた。  
彼にその気は無い、望みは無いと、間接的にだが知ってしまった。  
諦めなければ、と葛藤し続けて何年になるだろう。それにさえ、疲れてしまった。  
最近ではもう、諦めることも、諦めていた。

だから、今聞いた言葉は、間違いなく私を食事に、そのつもりで誘っているのだと分かっても、にわかには信じがたかった。  
ただの食事かもしれない。しかし「手遅れでないなら」と、あのときのキーワードを使った以上、そのつもりだと思うことは、そんなに傲慢だろうか？

私が返事に困っていると、彼の顔にも困惑が広がった。

「あー、もしかして、手遅れなら・・・」  
「ええ」

思わず彼を遮った。

「したい。食事、したい」

今度は彼が固まった。外した眼鏡を右手で軽くあげたまま、静止している。

「じゃ、いい？」

その眼鏡を軽く揺らして、彼は少し首をかしげた。彼の癖だ。

「ええ」

鼓動が早くなる。笑おうとしたが、ぎごちなくなった。彼はほっとしたように笑った。それも少しぎごちなかったように感じた。

「次の非番は、いつだ？」

私はシフト表を懸命に頭に思い描いた。

「ええと、明後日」  
「日曜日か。完璧だ」

彼が笑う。  
何が完璧なんだろう。

「じゃ、その日で、いい？」  
「ええ」

予定なんか後から合わせる。どうせオフに予定があったことなどほとんど無いから大丈夫だ。

「店の希望はあるか？」  
「いえ・・・あの、お任せする」

突然聞かれても、行きたいレストランなんかすぐに答えられるわけがない。

「じゃ、決めたら、連絡する」

電話で？メールで？  
聞きたいのに、言葉が、うまく出てこない。

「え、ええ」  
「ベジタリアンの店を探さないとな」

彼は楽しそうに言った。  
私は笑おうとしたが、やはりうまく笑えなかった。それでも嬉しくて、口元がほころぶのは止められなかった。

「じゃあ、明後日」  
「ええ、明後日ね」  
にこりと笑って、彼は去って行った。心なしかその足取りがスキップでもするように軽く思えたが、気のせいだろう。

スキップでもしたい気分なのは私の方だ。  
車に乗るまでも、運転中も、家に着いてからも、頭がぼーっとして、体がふわふわして、顔が自然ににやけた。良く無事に家に帰れたものだ。  
しかし家について一息つくと、急に不安になってきた。  
本当に、期待していいのだろうか？  
彼は、本当に「そういう意味」で誘ったのだろうか？  
どこか浮き世離れした彼のことだ、男女の機微にも長けているとは思えない。  
あまり期待しすぎるのは良くないかもしれない。  
私は冷静になろうと深呼吸を繰り返した。  
それでも。  
彼の今日の言葉と、表情を一つ一つ思い返して、期待できる要素を探し出しては、にやけてクッションを抱き締めるのを、やめることが出来なかった。

翌日は、一転して、不安しか無かった。  
仕事中、彼の様子をうかがったが、いつも通りにしか見えなかった。  
あれは夢だったのだろうか？もしかして、私は、彼に恋い焦がれるあまり、とうとう幻想でも見たのだろうか？  
明日、意気揚々と食事に出かけ、彼が来なかったら、どうしよう？  
不安は不安を呼び、落ち着かない一日を過ごした。

更に翌日。  
彼から何の連絡も無く、不安はピークに達していた。やはりあれは私の妄想だったのだろうか。  
彼に呼び出されオフィスに行ったときも、どうせ仕事の指示だろうとは思ったが、その通りだったので少し落胆しかけた。  
だが、彼の差し出すファイルを受け取ろうとした瞬間、彼がそれをすっと引き上げたのだ。  
驚いて彼を見た。彼は一瞬辺りに視線を走らせて、  
「今日、大丈夫？」  
と尋ねてきた。  
それで、やっとあれが夢や幻ではなく現実だったと確信できた。  
「え、ええ」  
慌てて答えたから、声が変な風に裏返った。  
恥ずかしくて、その場にいられず、彼からファイルを奪い取るようにしてもらうと、部屋を大股で出ていった。

その日、私は仕事を何倍にもテキパキとこなした。  
絶対に残業なんかするもんか。今日だけは、絶対に定時で上がってみせる。不退転の決意だ。  
鬼気迫る勢いで仕事を片付けた。  
ふざけているホッジスとグレッグを叱り、ミアをせかしたり（彼女がその後やめてしまったのは、まさかこのせいではあるまい）、ウォリックとニックに「なんか怒ってる？」と茶化されたりしながら、とにかく仕事に邁進した。  
一日の段取りも、定時間近に中途半端に検査結果が出ないよう、ちゃんと計算してオーダーした。  
あとは事件が起こりすぎないように祈るだけだった。  
刑事達から電話が来るたびに、冷や冷やした。エクリーからの呼び出しは腹が立った。が一応穏便に笑顔で済ませた。報告書の細かい記載漏れをネチネチ文句言われただけだった。しかも証拠にはたいして関係無い箇所のだ。今日という日じゃなかったら、また彼に暴言を吐くところだったかもしれない。

そんなわけで、定時までに仕事を完璧に終わらせ、ジャストに私はロッカールームへ小走りで向かった。  
「あ、サラ、ちょっといい？」  
グレッグが声をかけてきたが、  
「今日はダメ、もう帰るの」  
放置してロッカールームへ急いだ。  
「え、もう？」  
「そう」  
「なんか予定でもあるの？」  
「・・・とにかく帰るから」  
ロッカールームにいた遅番のはずのウォリックが、  
「そんなに急いで帰るなんて、デートか？」  
と茶化してきたので、睨み付けておいた。

自宅に戻り、急いでシャワーを浴び、着替えようとして、はたと気づいた。  
まだ、お店を聞いていない。  
どうしよう、何を着ればいいのか決められない。  
携帯電話を見てみるが、彼から着信やメールがあった痕跡はない。  
いくつか候補の服をベッドに広げ、カジュアルならこれ、あの店ならこれくらいかな、などとあれこれ悩んだ。  
そうこうしてても仕方ないので、ひとまず、バスローブのまま、メイクを始める。しかしメイクだって、服に合わせなきゃいけないのに。  
そんなとき、やっと携帯電話が鳴った。飛びつくようにして電話に出た。  
「サイドル」  
「グリッソムだ」  
「ああ、ええ、あの、もうすぐ、出るわ」  
「どこへ？」  
彼の笑った声がした。  
「え？」  
「まだ、店を伝えてなかったと思うが」  
「・・・・・・ええ、そうね」  
「パレルモの西にできたモールに、ベジタリアン向けのレストランがあるそうだ。SIGHサイという名前だ。分かるかな？」  
「ネットで見たことある」  
「そこに1時間後くらいでどうかな？」  
「分かった。1時間後ね」  
「じゃ。待ってる」  
電話は短く切れた。  
彼の声が弾んでいるように聞こえたのは、私の心が弾んでいるからだろう。  
慌ててネットで店の住所を確認する。どうしよう、「ちゃんとした」店だ。カジュアル過ぎてはいけない気がする。  
いつもよりほんの少しドレスアップして、タクシーを呼び、その店へ向かった。

彼を待つ間は、とても心細かった。  
何度も電話の着信履歴を確認して、あの電話が自分の妄想でないことを確認した。  
5分、10分と待つうちに、何かあったのだろうかと、不安になる。  
仕事が抜けられなかったのだろうか？ああ、それは最悪のパターンだ。  
この仕事上、避けられないことではあるけれど、シフト以外の時間でも、人手が足りないと容赦なく呼び出される。自分は今日は、完全な非番でバックアップでもないから、その可能性はかなり低いが、彼はただのシフト明け、しかも主任、難しい事件があれば駆り出されてしまう。  
だが、それなら電話連絡くらいあって良さそうだ。  
まさか、店を間違えた？店名を聞き間違えただろうか？  
不安が限界になって、彼に電話をかけることをやっと思いついた。  
携帯を開いたとき、  
「サラ」  
彼の声がした。  
顔を上げると、彼が向こうからやってくるところだった。  
ほっと安堵し、胸元で小さく手を振った。  
近づいてきた彼が、  
「やあ。遅くなってすまない」  
にこりと笑う。  
私の大好きな、彼の笑顔。ブルーグリーンの瞳が私を見ている。胸が高鳴り、返事がうまく返せなかった。  
だがすぐに、別の不安がこみ上げた。彼が少し離れたところで足を止め、私をまじまじと見つめたからだ。  
「・・・私、気合い、入れすぎた？？」  
訊きながら、自分の姿を見下ろした。  
最小限のドレスアップにしたつもりだったが、やりすぎただろうか？最近デートらしいデートから遠ざかっていたから、加減が分からなくなっていた。  
彼ははにかむように微笑んだ。  
「いや、綺麗だ」  
そう言って、彼が腕を差し出すので、私は躊躇いながら、その腕を取った。  
私たちは、ぎごちなく、腕を組んで店へ入った。

食事は楽しかった。  
いや、訂正する。彼との会話は楽しかった。  
料理の味は、正直よく覚えていない。記憶に残らないくらいだから、まずくはなかったはずだ。だが記憶に残るほど絶品に美味しかったわけでもなかったようだ。仕方ない、ここはベガス。食の都ではない。  
それに私も美食家ではない。不味くなければたいていのものはおいしく食べられるお得な舌の持ち主だ。  
彼はどうかは分からないが、ワインは気に入ったようだった。  
確かに料理には合っていた。  
彼がソムリエとワインのうんちくを楽しそうに語るのを、微笑ましく見た。  
その日彼はよく喋った。いや、もともと彼はお喋りだ。私は知っている。  
彼の知的好奇心を刺激する質問、相づちを的確に打つと、彼は喜んで話をしてくれる。  
私にはそれが楽しくてたまらなかった。  
会話の内容は、思い起こせば、周囲の人にはさぞ気味が悪かったろう。  
昆虫の話、薬品の話、実験の話。死体の話こそ避けたが、それに類する話題はあった。  
話題はさらに多岐に渡った。芸術、小説、オペラ、歴史。最近の芸能にはさっぱりだが、それらは分かる。  
あちこちに飛び移る話題を、私たちは楽しく追いかけた。会話は尽きることがないように思えた。  
やがてデザートが終わり、食後のコーヒーが出て来たところで、突然、その会話が途切れた。  
一度沈黙になってしまうと、緊張が一気に押し寄せて、もう口を開くことが出来なくなった。  
ただ、薄いコーヒーを何度も口に運んだ。  
彼も黙ってしまった。  
時々、彼の視線を感じたが、私は顔を上げられなかった。  
食事が終わる。終わってしまう。終わったら、どうなる？  
ワインの酔いもあってか、動悸がしていた。頭もクラクラしてきた。  
カップを傾けたら、もうコーヒーがなかった。困った。間が持たない。  
ちらりと見ると、彼のコーヒーももう空だった。  
彼もその空のカップを両手で弄んでいた。  
「何かお持ちしましょうか？」  
ウェイターが話しかけてこなかったら、そのまま沈黙が永遠に続いたかもしれない。  
彼がホッとしたように息を吐いたのが分かった。  
「いや、もう結構。これで、お会計を」  
彼が財布からカードを取り出すのを、私はボーッと見ていた。  
奢ってもらったお礼を言うことさえ、忘れていた。  
支払いを終えて、彼がカードをしまう。  
それでまた、沈黙が訪れた。  
先に身じろぎしたのは、彼だった。  
両手をテーブルの上で組んで、彼は私を呼んだ。  
「サラ」  
優しい声だった。顔を上げたものの、私は彼の顔を直視出来なくて、すぐに反らしてしまった。  
動悸が更に速まった。  
「今日は、楽しかった」  
「えぇ、・・・私も」  
「ほんと？」  
「えぇ、楽しかった」  
「それは良かった」  
彼の声は冷静なように思えた。  
それで、ああ、今日はこれで終わりなのだと、なぜか思った。  
もちろん、それでもいいのだ。ただ、この食事が何を意味するのか、曖昧なまま終わるのは嫌だった。はっきりさせたかった。これが、デートなのか、そうでないのか。  
しかし、何も言い出せなかった。デートなんかじゃない、何を勘違いしたのかと、彼に呆れられるのが怖かった。  
また少し沈黙が下りた。  
「それじゃあ、そろそろ・・・」  
行こうか？と言う彼に促されて、立ち上がった。  
酔いのせいか動悸のせいか、頭が余計クラクラした。  
レストランを出る際、彼が一瞬、私の腰に手を回したような気がしたが、すぐに離れたので、当たっただけだろう。緊張して損した。  
彼について歩くと、店の外に待機しているタクシーの列に向かうようだった。  
ああ、タクシーに乗せられて、今日は帰されて、終わりなんだな、とその時はなぜかむしろ安堵した。さっきまで、これがデートなのかどうなのか、ハッキリさせたいと思っていたのに。  
今は、ただ、この楽しい時間が終わってしまうのが、寂しかった。  
彼も私も、無言だった。  
タクシーの順番がやってきて、彼が扉を開ける。そして私の体をタクシーの中へ促した。  
私は素直に従った。  
彼におやすみを言おうとして、見上げようとしたとき、彼が横に乗り込んできた。  
驚きながら、彼に押されるまま、隣に移動する。  
「行き先は？」  
運転手が尋ねる。彼が私に住所を言うよう、ジェスチャーした。  
戸惑いながら、住所を告げたが、声がかすれた。  
案の定、運転手に聞こえなかったようで、彼が復唱して伝え、タクシーは走り出した。

では、彼は、私の部屋に、来るつもりなのだろうか？  
動悸がますます速くなった。  
いやいや、期待しすぎてはいけない。私を部屋まで送り届けて、そのままこのタクシーで帰宅するつもりかもしれない。私は非番だが、彼は今日もシフトなはず。そう、そうに違いない。  
一緒に食事が出来た、それだけで、私は泣きたいくらい幸せだった。  
もう、今日は十分だ。  
深呼吸をして、私は気持ちを落ち着けた。  
下りるとき、彼にお休みを言わなければ。そうだ、さっき奢ってもらったお礼も言わなければ。  
そう考えていたとき、右手に何かを感じた。  
彼が私の手に、そっと左手を重ねたのだった。  
息が止まるかと思った。  
私は自分の手を見つめたが、彼の顔を見ることが出来なかった。  
彼の指が、ゆっくりと私の手を撫でた。  
静まりかけていた鼓動が再び高鳴り、今や全身が心臓になったかのようだった。  
頭に血が上るのが分かった。  
彼は、何も言わない。  
思い切ってちらりと見ると、彼も私を見てはいなかった。窓の外を眺めていた。  
ほっとしかけたとき、彼がこちらを向いた。  
慌ててうつむいた。顔を見られたくなかった。  
きっと耳まで真っ赤だ。  
彼の指が、私の指をそっと握ってきた。  
呼吸が乱れる。息が苦しい。アパートに着く前に呼吸困難になりそうだ。  
今日はこのまま、終わらないのかもしれない。そう期待しても、いいのだろうか？  
もちろん、そうしたかった。  
私はほんの少し、指を動かし、そして彼の指に絡めた。  
これで、伝わっただろうか？

イエス、だと。

タクシーが街を走る。私たちは無言だった。  
私のアパートまでは15分ほど。その間、私はずっと、どうやったら自然に彼を部屋に誘えるか、そればかり考えていた。  
彼がタクシーから離れなかったら、お休みを言うだけで済む。しかし、指先から伝わる彼の体温が、そうはならないと伝えてきていた。  
もういっそのこと、彼を部屋に引っ張り込んでキスしてしまおうか。  
いや、そんな大胆なこと、絶対無理だ。  
彼の気持ちを、ちゃんと確認したい。それからでなければ、どんな行動も起こせない。  
それに、万一、万一、彼にその気がなかったら、悲惨なことになる。  
長い間、彼に拒絶され続けてきた。そのせいで、どうしても不安がくすぶっていた。単純に彼の行動を信じることが出来なかった。  
だから、部屋に誘うのも、失敗すれば彼を落胆させるのではないか、彼に何を期待したのかと失笑されるのではないかと、怖かった。  
ぐるぐると考え続けていて、私は雨が降り始めていることに気づいていなかった。

タクシーが止まる。財布を出そうとして、彼に止められた。彼が支払い、タクシーを先に降りて、私を下ろした。  
雨が当たって、私は驚いて上空を見上げた。  
その視界を、何かが遮った。  
彼が上着をかざしたのだ。  
「濡れるぞ」  
彼に促され、二人で彼の上着をかぶりながら、部屋まで走った。  
タクシーは行ってしまった。

自分の部屋の扉を開け、彼に上着の礼を言い、半歩玄関に入ったところで、私は静止した。

そう、彼はタクシーを降り、そして、タクシーは、行ってしまった。  
どうあっても、私は、彼をこのまま帰すわけには、いかない。

何か、言わなければ。

「あの、今日は、その、ありがとう、楽しかった」  
彼はにこりと笑った。  
「ああ、私も楽しかった」  
私も笑ったが、視線を合わせていられなくて、すぐにそらした。

「こんなに楽しいデートは久しぶりだ」  
明るい声で、彼が言った。

デート。  
デート。  
・・・デート。

彼は今、デートと言った？ほんとに？

ほんとに？

もちろん、これはデートだった。デートだったんだ。

私は必死で考え、やっとの思いで、彼に言った。

「何か・・・飲んでく？」

陳腐すぎて情けなかった。が、それしか思いつかなかった。  
彼は微笑みながら頷きかけ、それから少し、いたずらっぽく首をかしげた。  
「何がある？」  
私は必死でキッチンを思い浮かべた。  
「日本のお茶が、ある」  
「緑茶か？」  
「ちょっと、珍しいお茶」  
「へえ、それは是非飲んでみたいな」

よかった。彼の興味を引けた。  
私は彼を部屋へ招き入れた。

彼がこの部屋へ来るのは別に初めてではない。  
なので彼は慣れた様子で、ソファへ座った。  
キッチンでお茶を用意する私を、そこからにこにこと見ていた。時々、視線をキョロキョロさせていたが、なんだろう。

お湯を沸かし、ポットにお茶の葉を入れる。  
念のため、もう一度お茶のパッケージに書いてある「おいしい入れ方」を確認する。  
沸いたお湯をいったん別のポットに入れ、それから茶葉を入れたポットにゆっくり注ぐ。  
ふわりと、柔らかく甘い香りが漂った。  
「ほぅ、いい香りだ」  
いつの間にか、彼がそばに来ていた。鼻を近づけ、ポットから漂う香りを嗅いでいる。  
「なんか、癒やされるのよね、この香り」  
ネット通販にはまっていた頃に見つけて買ったものだった。  
「なんていうお茶だ？」  
眼鏡をかけなおし、お茶のパッケージを確認する彼に、少し笑った。  
「ゲンマイ茶っていうらしいわ」  
甘すぎず、わずかな香ばしさが、気に入っていた。  
ティーカップとポットをソファへ運ぶ。少し迷ったが、彼の隣に座った。それだけでもものすごい勇気が必要だった。  
お茶をカップに注ぐと、僅かに黄色がかった緑色のその液体を、彼は熱心に見つめた。鼻を近づけ、匂いを確認している。  
「確かに、これは癒やしの香りだな」  
それから、やっと口をつけた。  
このお茶は飲んでもかすかに甘い。疲れてゆっくりしたいとき、私はこのお茶を飲むことがある。  
リラクゼーション効果のあるハーブティーはいくつかあるが、私はこのお茶の香りが気に入っていた。  
彼が気に入ったかはわからない。  
味を少し分析したあとで、彼は日本茶についてのうんちくを話し始めた。  
私もそれを楽しく聞いた。  
彼のお茶談義を聞きながら、私がカップをくゆらせていたとき、ふと、彼の言葉が途切れた。  
「サラ」  
名を呼ばれ、彼を見た。  
彼の指が、私の頬に触れた。  
私は息を飲み、そして思わず目を閉じた。  
胸の奥底から、歓喜の震えがわき上がってきた。彼が何をしようとしているか、もちろん、分かった。  
唇が震え、呼吸が乱れた。  
息を殺しながら、ゆっくり目を開けると、彼の指が顎にかかった。  
彼の顔が近づいてくる。  
私は再びまぶたを閉じた。

ああ、ついに。  
夢にまで見た、この瞬間が。  
ついに訪れる。

だが、唇に、期待した瞬間は、なかなか訪れなかった。  
互いの呼吸を感じる距離で、彼が動きを止めた。

目を開けると、彼は固まっていた。目を閉じ、こめかみを押さえ、軽く頭を振って、それから体を元に戻した。

「は？」

私は混乱した。

「なに？」

今のは、何だ？  
いくらなんでも、ひどい。ひどすぎる。

「ああ、・・・すまない」

何を謝っているのだ、彼は？

「どういうこと？」

キスを期待し、裏切られたショックは大きかった。  
私はさすがに顔をしかめた。腹が立ってきた。

いい加減、もう我慢ならない。  
彼はこれまでも思わせぶりなことを繰り返してきた。その度にその気になって、アピールして、振られ続けてきた。その気になったのは私の勝手かもしれないが、そのたびに傷ついて、泣き明かした。  
いくらなんでも、これは、許せない。

「違うんだ、サラ」

何が、どう、何と、違うと言うのだ。

「あなたに拒絶されるたび、傷ついたわ」

思わず非難がましく声を荒げた。彼が私を見る。その表情が何を意味しているか計りかねた。

「ソフィアと食事に行ったと知って、・・・泣いたわ」  
「ソフィア？」

聞き返した彼は、少し驚いた顔だった。

「誰から聞いたんだ」  
「誰だっていいじゃない」

本当は、二人を見かけて、よせばいいのに、後をつけた。だがそんなこと言わない。言えるわけがない。  
あの日、車を泣きながら運転して帰った。  
夢のような1週間の直後だったから、余計にこたえた。彼に期待してはいけないと言い聞かせながら、心の底では期待していた自分を思い知った。本当につらかった。

「彼女がラボを辞めると言うから、思いとどまってもらうために、少し話をした。それだけだ」

彼は困ったように頭を振った。

「私が食事に誘っても、行ってくれなかったのに」  
「サラ」

彼が眉をひそめる。  
分かってる。私が一方的にソフィアにヤキモチを妬いていた。だって誰が見ても、彼女の方が美人で、スタイルも良くて、知性も地位も彼にふさわしかった。お似合いだった。悔しかった。

「彼女なら良くて、私はダメなんだって、・・・つらかった」

多分、私は、とても醜い顔をしているだろう。嫉妬で崩れた女の顔を。  
彼に見せたくなかった、こんな顔は。

「サラ、聞いてくれ」

彼が強く言い、私はほとんど睨み付けるように彼を見た。  
彼は言葉を探すように、ゆっくりと語り始めた。

「私がずっと・・・、優柔不断だったせいで、君を何度も傷つけたことは、その、本当に申し訳なく思う」

そう言って、彼は長くため息をついた。

「ソフィアとは何もないし、私は」

彼がちらりと私を見る。

「私は・・・」

そう言ったきり、黙り込んでしまった。私をあのブルーグリーンの瞳で見つめながら、何も言わない。

「なに？」

いい加減、そうやって私に何かを言いかけて固まるのやめて欲しい。

「なに？」

馬鹿みたいに同じ質問を繰り返した。

「さっき、謝ったのは」

彼は再びため息をついた。

「この期に及んで、躊躇ったことに対してだ」  
「なにを？」  
「・・・緊張しているんだ、私も」

そう言って私を見た彼の顔は、むしろ怒っているように見えた。  
私に？彼自身に？

私は何を言えばいいのか分からなくて、彼を見ていることも出来なくて、うつむいた。  
彼が隣で、何度か身じろぎするのが分かった。

「サラ」  
呼ばれて、仕方なく彼を見る。  
「サラ、私は」  
そこで彼はまた言葉を切り、固まってしまう。  
いい加減にして、と叫びたくなった。  
しかし、私が口を開こうとした瞬間だった。彼は私をまっすぐに見つめ、言った。

「君が好きだ」

私が息を飲み、言葉を探す間に、彼は再び体をこちらに乗り出した。  
そして、唇がふさがれた。彼の唇で。  
わずかの間、触れ合って離れた。  
彼を見つめる。互いの視線が、絡んだ。  
もう、我慢出来なかった。  
私は彼の頬に両手を添えて、今度は自ら、彼に口づけた。心が、体が、震えた。  
私たちは、何度も唇を重ねた。  
互いの体を抱き締めた。  
呼吸が乱れ、頭が痺れた。  
互いに言葉は無かった。唇で語り合った。  
やがてそれは深い口づけに移行した。泣きたいくらいの幸福に、私は包まれた。  
「グリッソム」  
吐息の合間に名を呼ぶ。愛しい人の名を。  
と、彼が人差し指を私の唇に押し当てた。  
「ギルバート」  
ギルバートと呼んでくれ、と言う彼は、子供のように嬉しそうな顔をしていた。  
「ギ・・・ギルバート」  
試しに呼んでみる。彼はまたにこりと笑った。  
私にはまだ少し違和感があったが、きっと慣れるだろう。

慣れるほどの時間を、彼と過ごしたい。

彼が再び唇を重ねてきた。すぐに深い口づけを求める彼を、私も受け入れた。  
私の体に、彼が徐々にのしかかってくる。ソファに押し倒され、彼の手が体のラインをなぞり始めて、体中がざわめいた。  
彼の求めている物は、もう分かっていた。  
分かっている。私だって求めている。別に異存はない。  
ない。  
が、1つだけ問題があった。  
わずかに焦ったとき、彼の指がスカートの裾にかかったのが分かった。太ももに、素肌に、彼の指が触れた。  
ほとんど反射的に、  
「ま、待って！」  
私は声を上げた。

「は？」

今度は、彼が困惑する番だった。  
彼の困惑は、よく分かった。当然だ。  
彼は私を見下ろし、それから少し気遣わしげに言った。

「急ぎすぎか？」

違う、そうじゃない。  
だが、彼がそう訊いた理由もすぐに分かった。  
以前、事件関係者の女子高生が、深夜のジェットコースターで彼氏と睦んでいたことに対して、「最初のデートでしょ？」と苦言を呈したとき、彼も隣にいたのだった。  
しかし、あれはあくまでも、彼女が高校生だったから。自分が高校生だったときと重ね合わせただけであって。

「あたし、そんな子供じゃないわ」

だから思わず、抗議じみて言った。  
彼はほっとしたように笑った。

「じゃ、いい？」

あまりに素直な問いに、私は笑いそうになった。  
彼を見上げる。  
ブルーグリーンの瞳の奥に、確かに宿っている熱を、私は見た。  
きっと同じ熱が、私の瞳の奥にも灯っていることだろう。

ただ、どうしても・・・・  
どうしても、1つだけ、問題があった。

「・・・その、ベッド、で・・・」

言ってしまってから、私は恥ずかしさのあまり目をそらした。  
彼が何をしようとしているか分かっていたし、彼にずっとイエスと伝えていたつもりだ。  
だが、これでは、私が彼をベッドに誘ったのとほとんど変わらない。  
私からこんなことを言うなんて。羞恥で頭に血が上った。

「もちろんだ」

彼は言い、優しく私の体を起こした。  
私は彼の手を取った。

私からベッドに誘ったのと変わらないのなら、いっそ。

彼の両手を取り、私は彼を寝室に導いた。  
彼が嬉しそうににこにことしながらついてくるのが、なんだか可愛く見えて、こちらも思わず笑った。

寝室に入り、抱き締め合い、再び唇を重ねた。  
彼はすぐに、その唇を、私の首筋に落としていく。背後に回った彼が、指をファスナーにかけた。  
ドレスがするりと肩を滑り落ちていく。

「あぁ、サラ・・・」

彼の熱い吐息が首筋にかかった。私も彼に向き直り、彼のシャツを脱がそうとした。  
しかし、指が震えて、ボタンをうまく外せない。  
彼は笑って、私の手を握ると、その手に口づけた。  
そして、自らシャツを脱いだ。

私たちは、そのまま、ベッドへもつれこんだ。  
情熱に煽られた本能のままに、私たちは求め合った。

とうとう、彼を、手に入れた。  
なにがどうしてこうなれたのか、まだよく分からない。  
諦めなければと、ずっともがいてきた。報われない徒労感に打ちのめされながら、それでも諦められなくて、何度胸をかきむしって泣いたか分からない。  
それでも、彼とこうなれたのは、諦めなかったからだ。  
「幸せになることを諦めてはいけない」。養母の言葉のおかげだろうか。  
とにかく、何かが彼を変えた。それに感謝したかった。

・・・願わくば、それが私の過去のせいではないことを。

たとえそうでも。  
今は、彼の与えてくれる情熱と歓喜に、融かされたい。  
彼に、熱と悦びを、与えたい。

それが果たされたと分かったとき、私はかつてない満ち足りた幸福を感じていた。  
おそらく、生まれて初めて、神に感謝した。

私の人生に、彼を与えてくれて、ありがとう。


	2. side:G

Episode 1 The Sunday

Rating : T (There are some mentions for sexual activities)

AN :意外な人が意外な登場をします。彼女には今後ちょっと特殊な役割を担って貰うので、登場させました。  
Grissom's POV during their first date.

* * *

Chapter 2 side:G

やっと彼女とデートできる。  
彼女が食事の誘いにOKをくれた。  
やっとデートできる。  
この数日間、私は端から見ても機嫌が良かったらしい。  
キャサリンやニックに、「なんかいいことあった？」と聞かれた。  
あげくにはホッジスにまで、  
「大将なんかいーことあったね？」  
と言われた。  
そんなに分かりやすいだろうか。  
だが肝心の彼女は、緊張してるのか、よそよそしかった。  
当日、私のオフィスにやってきたときも、なんだか浮かない顔をしていた。もしや予定が急に入ってしまったとか？  
不安になり、渡そうとしたファイルを思わず引き上げた。急いで人が居ないのを確かめてから、聞いた。  
「今日、大丈夫？」  
彼女は驚いたように目を見開き、それから、  
「え、ええ」  
聞いたことのないような高いトーンで返事をした。顔が赤くなったように見えた。  
そして、ファイルを強引に私の手から奪って部屋を出て行った。  
良かった。デートの予定は続行だ。  
安堵のため息が出た。

彼女を食事に誘えるまで、紆余曲折あった。無駄に年数もかかった。もう絶対に誘う、と決めてからもなかなか言い出せなかった。困り果ててヘザーに相談までした。  
ヘザーは特にアドバイスはくれなかった。こんこんとこれまでの経緯を説明したが、微笑んでそれを聞いてるだけだった。  
言ってくれたのは、  
「食事に誘えたら、何が起こるか、想像して」  
という言葉だけだった。  
何が起こるだろう。  
彼女の好意は知っている。  
お互い、大人だ。  
分かっている。  
出来れば、一緒に眠りたい。  
ああ、でもそこを想像するのはとても危険だ。  
焦ってはいけない。彼女は大胆に見えて、恋愛に関しては実はすこし奥手な方だ。  
遊びで男とつきあわないし、バーにナンパされに行ったりもしない。  
そういう人となりは、もう何年も一緒に仕事をしていて知っている。  
貞操観念、というと大袈裟だが、彼女のそういった倫理観にはとても惹かれた。  
デート出来たからと言ってすぐにそうなれる保証は無い。すぐそうなる必要も無い。彼女が望むなら、段階を1つずつ踏んでいくのも、きっと悪くない。  
焦ってはいけない。彼女との関係は、これから、ゆっくり、じっくり進めていけばいい。やっとそのとっかかりを掴めたのだから。  
手遅れにならなくて、本当に良かった。  
食事に誘ったら彼女は驚くだろうとは思っていたが、あまりに長い時間、固まったままだったので、私は不安になって思わず聞いてしまっていた。手遅れで無ければ、と。  
だがそれで、私が食事に誘った意図は、きっと伝わっただろう。  
考えてばかりいたら手遅れになる、と言ったのは彼女だ。  
あれから何年も経ってしまった。あの頃の私は耳の不調も抱え、周囲に心を閉ざしていた。  
彼女に惹かれていながら、思いを告げてくる彼女を拒み続けた。  
己の不甲斐なさを苦々しく思い出す。  
だがもう、過去を後悔していても仕方が無い。彼女は「前へ進みたい」と言った。別のことに関してだったが、そう宣言する彼女を見ていて、私もまた思ったのだった。  
彼女との関係を、前に進めたい。  
やっとその一歩が、踏み出せそうだ。  
彼女を食事に誘い、彼女がそれを受諾した。  
賽は投げられたのだ。

予約した店を伝えようと彼女に電話をするとき、躊躇はしなかったが緊張した。  
電話に出た彼女が、いきなり「もう家を出る」と言ったとき、思わず笑ってしまった。  
「まだ、店を伝えてなかったと思うが」  
だがそれで緊張がほぐれた。  
彼女はどこへ行くつもりだったのだろう。彼女も緊張しているのだろうか？だとしたら、なんて可愛い人なのだろう。  
「パレルモの西にできたモールに、ベジタリアン向けのレストランがあるそうだ。SIGHサイという名前だ。分かるかな？」  
「ネットで見たことある」  
「そこに1時間後くらいでどうかな？」  
「分かった。1時間後ね」  
「じゃ。待ってる」  
電話は短く切れた。  
彼女の声が弾んでいるように聞こえたのは、私の心が弾んでいるからだろう。  
電話を置き、私は両手をもみしだいた。緊張からか冷たくなっていた。  
しっかりしろ、ギルバート。まだ前哨戦すら始まってもいない。本戦はまだまだ先だ。

「おい、ギル」  
その時部屋に入ってきたのは、今もっとも会いたくない人物だった。  
「・・・・エクリー」  
「おまえの部下が書く報告書は不備だらけだ。なんとかしてくれ」  
「・・・注意しておく」  
「おまえの書類もだ。分かってるのか？」  
「・・・今後気をつける」  
「グレッグは字が汚すぎるし、サラは省略しすぎる」  
「報告書を急がせるからだ」  
「催促しないと出さないからだ」  
分厚い書類の束で、軽く机を叩くエクリーに、私は思わず毒を吐きそうになった。  
その書類を置いて、頼むから、もう出て行ってくれ。  
今日はおまえと、言い争いをしている暇は無いんだ。  
「あー、エクリー、修正箇所が分かるようにしおいてくれれば、直して再提出する」  
「いつまでだ」  
「なるべく、早く」  
エクリーは盛大にため息をつき、  
「修正箇所は自分で探せ」  
書類の束をぽん、と机に放り投げて出て行った。  
私もまた、盛大にため息をついた。  
「エクリーに書類のこと言われたの？」  
続いて部屋に入ってきたのはキャサリンだった。  
彼女もまた書類を持って苦い顔をしていた。  
「君もか、キャサリン」  
私はPCの電源を落とし、グレッグの書類を抜き出して立ち上がった。  
「書類の粗探ししかすることないのかしら」  
「君はもうエクリーの悪口は言わないのかと思ったよ」  
キャビネットに鍵をかけ、椅子をしまう。  
「どういう意味よ、それ？」  
「深い意味は無い」  
「別にいいけど。それより、この申請書の書き方、教えてくれない？今まで書いたこと無くて」  
私の顔に浮かんだ困惑を、キャサリンは別の意味にとらえたようだった。  
「あなたに書類のこと聞いても無駄、よね、やっぱり」  
「エクリーに聞け」  
私は笑顔で言い、オフィスを出ようとした。  
「ちょっと、どこ行くのよ？」  
「・・・もう帰る」  
キャサリンは驚いて腕時計を見た。  
「珍しいわね」  
「君もたまには定時に帰るといい」  
「帰れるならそうするわよ」  
「じゃ、お疲れ」  
「お疲れ・・・」  
怪訝そうなキャサリンを残して、私はオフィスを出た。  
DNAラボを覗くと、案の定グレッグがミアにちょっかいを出していた。しばらく後にミアが辞めてしまったのは、まさか彼が原因ではないだろうか。  
「グレッグ。エクリーから苦情だ。清書して再提出しろ」  
「え、清書？？」  
書類を渡し、「いつまでですか？」と追いかけてきた声に、「明日までだ」と言ったのは、さすがに意地が悪すぎた。明日覚えていたら、謝っておこう。

ロッカールームでスーツに着替える。誰も居なくて助かった。  
ネクタイを締めようと何度かトライしたが、諦めて外した。  
時計を見て慌ててラボを出る。  
自分の車で行こうかと迷い、結局タクシーを拾った。  
工事だかで道路は混んでいた。タクシーがなかなか進まず、やきもきした。  
10分以上遅れてレストランに着いたとき、彼女がレストランの前で不安そうに携帯を開くのが見えた。  
「サラ」  
呼ばれて顔を上げた彼女は、私を見つけると、はにかんだように笑い、手を小さく振った。ああ、可愛い。  
「やあ。遅くなってすまない」  
私は彼女の全身を見て、そして思わず足を止めた。  
いつもと違う彼女が、そこにいた。濃い藍色のワンピースは、シンプルだったがよく似合っていた。  
一瞬、見惚れてしまった。  
彼女はなぜか、不安そうに自分の体を見回した。  
「・・・私、気合い、入れすぎた？？」  
私は微笑んだ。  
「いや、綺麗だ」  
そして腕を差し出した。彼女がためらいがちに、その腕を取る。  
私たちは、ぎごちなくも、腕を組みながら、店へ入った。

食事は楽しかった。  
正直、彼女と会話がちゃんと出来るか不安だったが、ワインの助けもあってか、私たちの会話は途切れること無く弾んだ。  
彼女のする質問、時に皮肉な相づち、それらが心地よく、私たちの会話を助けた。  
そう、初めて会ったときも、彼女の的確な質問に驚いたのだった。そんなことを思い出しながら、ふと、肝心の話をいつしようかと思ったとき、ちょうどデザートが終わって食後のコーヒーが出てきたところだった。  
私は不意に言葉を失い、そして一気に緊張した。  
言わなければ。  
だが、何を？  
何を、どう言えばいいのだろう？  
コーヒーを口に運んでは、彼女に何か言おうと、視線を向けるのだが、彼女はコーヒーカップに視線を落としたままだった。  
ここへきて、肝心の言葉を用意してなかったことに、私は愕然とした。  
なんと言うことだ。  
なんという準備不足だ。  
彼女と食事が出来る、ただそれだけで、かなり舞い上がっていたことに、今更気づいた。  
とっくに空になったコーヒーカップを、私ももてあそぶしかなかった。  
カップを回しながら、テーブルの上の彼女の手を見て、ふと、その手を握りたいと感じた。  
何度か握ったことのある、彼女の手の感触を思い出す。柔らかくて細くてしなやかな指・・・  
「何かお持ちしましょうか？」  
ウェイターの声に、私は我に返り、思わずほっと息を吐いた。  
ひとまず。  
「いや、もう結構。これで、お会計を」  
時間を稼がなければ。彼女に伝える言葉を、その間に探さなければ。  
ウェイターにカードを渡す。  
懸命に考える。  
ウェイターはあっという間に戻ってきた。もしやカードが使えなかったかと焦ったが、支払いは問題なく終わっていた。  
カードを財布に戻し、彼女を見る。  
何か、言わなければ。  
そう、この後どうするのか、決めなければ。  
しかしどう言えばいいのだ？  
そうだ、ひとまず、食事に付き合ってくれた礼は言おう。  
深呼吸して、私はテーブルの上で両手を組んだ。  
「サラ」  
彼女は顔を上げて一瞬私を見たが、すぐにうつむいてしまった。  
「今日は、楽しかった」  
「えぇ、・・・私も」  
「ほんと？」  
「えぇ、楽しかった」  
「それは良かった」  
話しながら、私は少し冷静になった。  
今ここで言うことでは無い。そうだ、彼女を部屋まで送る必要がある。そのタクシーに私も乗る。  
彼女を送り、もし自然な流れで彼女の部屋に行くことが出来たら・・・  
いや、待て、急ぐな、ギルバート。  
もしそうならなくても、私たちは、ついにデートをしたのだ。今夜はそれだけでも大きな一歩だ。  
よし、それで行こう。  
とにかく、まずは、タクシーだ。  
私は意を決し、  
「それじゃあ、そろそろ、行こうか？」  
彼女を促し、立ち上がった。  
彼女は酔いのせいか、ほんの少し赤らんだ顔をしていた。  
わずかに足下が覚束ない気がしたので、思わず腰に手を回しかけた。  
しかし、指に彼女の身体を感じた瞬間、咄嗟に手を引いてしまった。  
普段、彼女にボディタッチをすることがあっても、それはCSIのベスト越しだった。あれは硬くて分厚くてとてもゴワゴワしている。  
ドレスの布一枚で触れた彼女の腰は、それが柔らかな肉体であることを、あまりにも如実に伝えてきた。  
ドキリとして一瞬鼓動が飛んだ。  
・・・触れてしまった。  
この瞬間、私は自覚した。  
彼女もまた、しなやかな肢体を持った女性なのだと、意識しないようにしてきた理性が、もう風前の灯火となっていることを。

タクシー乗り場まで歩く間も、彼女は無言だった。  
少し考え事をしているように感じた。  
私も私で、会話の余韻、ワインの余韻、そして先ほど触れてしまった彼女の腰の余韻、それらに浸っていた。  
タクシーを待つ間、急激に気温が下がっていることに気づいた。雨になりそうだった。  
彼女の剥き出しの肩が寒そうで、抱き寄せようか迷った。ポケットから何度か手を出しては、結局何も出来ずに戻すことを繰り返した。  
やがてタクシーの順番がやってきて、彼女を乗せ、自分も乗り込んだ。  
「行き先は？」  
運転手に聞かれ、私は一瞬迷った。自宅を言い掛けて、まだ彼女となんの合意も得ていないことを思い出した。いきなりそれはまずい。紳士でなければ。  
かといって、彼女の住所を私が言うのもどうかと思い、彼女に促した。  
彼女はとても小さな声で何か言ったが、運転手に聞こえなかったようだったので、結局私が伝えなおした。もとより彼女の住所は知っている。  
タクシーの中で、私はまだ何をどう言おうかぐるぐると考えていた。  
ふと隣の彼女を見る。うつむき加減で固い表情をしていた。  
そして、座席に置かれている彼女の右手に気づいた。  
その手を握りたいと先ほど思ったことを思い出すと、もうそれは抑えられなかった。  
左手をそっと伸ばし、彼女の右手に重ねた。  
彼女の肩がピクリと揺れたのが分かった。  
彼女の首がやや傾いて、私の左手を、あるいは自分の右手を見た。  
彼女の指は少し冷たかった。やはりタクシーを待つ間に冷えたのだろうか。申し訳ないことをした。  
私のぷっくりした手に比べ、彼女の指はすらりと細くて長い。そして、なんと滑らかなことだろう・・・  
私は無意識に彼女の指を撫でていたようだった。彼女が息を飲むのが分かった。  
彼女が顔を上げる気配がして、私は咄嗟に顔を背けて窓を見た。自分がどんな顔をしているか見当もつかなかった。  
窓には雨粒が当たって流れた後が出来ていた。降り始めたようだ。  
窓に映る彼女の顔は、暗くてよく分からなかった。それでも、逃げようとしない手に、私はほんの少し安堵し、そしてふと、今だ、と思った。  
彼女の手を取り、彼女を見つめ、今こそ、その言葉を言うべき時だ。  
シンプルに、ただ一言を。  
私は彼女を振り向いた。  
こちらを見ていたはずの彼女は、また俯いてしまっていた。  
髪が流れ、彼女の横顔を覆い隠していた。  
私は彼女を見つめた。  
微笑みながら、彼女が顔を上げてくれないかと待った。  
しかし、彼女は顔を上げる気配がなかった。  
私は少し考え、言葉ではないもので、伝えようとした。  
彼女の指先を、そっと優しく、しかし力強く、握りしめた。  
彼女が身を固くした。明らかに緊張したようだった。  
指先から伝わる彼女の脈が、早くなる。私の胸もまた、動悸を早めていた。  
言おう。  
今だ。  
息を吸い、口を開けたとき、彼女が身じろぎした。  
そして、俯いたまま、自ら、指を絡めてきた。

今度は私が息を飲む番だった。

ああ、そうだ、分かった。知っていた。  
彼女の答えは、イエスだ。  
そう、もうずっと、彼女はそうだった。  
食事だけで終わらないことなど、彼女は昔からお見通しだったのだ。  
私は、今日、彼女が欲しい。

15分ほど走ってタクシーは止まった。  
その間ずっと、私たちは手を握り合っていた。彼女の指はもう冷たくなかった。  
ドアを開けタクシーを降りると、冷たい雨が降り注いだ。彼女の剥き出しの肩が、濡れてしまう。  
私は上着を脱ぎ、彼女の頭上にかざした。  
「濡れるぞ」  
二人で上着をかぶりながら、彼女の部屋まで走った。  
タクシーは走り去っていった。

彼女がドアを開け、部屋へ入る。うっかり続いて入りそうになったが、踏みとどまった。  
情熱は抑えきれなくなっているが、紳士ではありたかった。  
女性からの誘い無しに、デートの後で、女性の部屋に入るわけにはいかない。  
彼女は振り向き、言葉を探していた。  
「あの、今日は、その、ありがとう、楽しかった」  
「ああ、私も楽しかった」  
彼女は照れたように小さく笑った。  
彼女のそういう笑い方が、私はとても好きだ。  
「こんなに楽しいデートは久しぶりだ」  
そう言うと、なぜか彼女は黙り込んだ。  
入っていいかと、聞くべきだろうか？それはあまりに、直接的すぎないだろうか？  
私も迷い、黙り込んだ。

そう、タクシーは、行ってしまった。  
私は、どうあっても、このまま帰るわけにはいかない。  
彼女が自分から誘うのを躊躇っているのなら、こちらから意思表示してあげるべきだろうか。部屋へ入りたい、と。  
話がある、入ってもいいか？  
そう言えば自然だろうか。  
よし、それにしよう。  
口を開きかけたとき、彼女が顔を上げた。

「何か・・・飲んでく？」

シンプルだった。だが嬉しかった。  
彼女らしいと思った。  
少し意地悪して、何があるか聞いたが、日本のお茶と聞いて、俄然興味がわいた。

「それは是非飲んでみたいな」  
笑顔で言うと、彼女はほっとしたように笑った。

ゲンマイ茶とかいう日本のお茶は、少し甘い香りのする不思議なお茶だった。緑茶のようだが、違う。  
ネットで見つけたのだという。香ばしいかおりと、ほんのり甘い味わいが、「なんか癒される」らしい。  
これは米か何かを煎った香ばしさではないだろうか。  
味や香りを分析し始めると、彼女は少し苦笑していた。職業病だから仕方ない。  
そしてやがて日本茶についての話になった。  
彼女は微笑みながら私の話を聞いていた。時折うつむき加減にカップに目を落とす。  
その横顔を見つめているうちに、胸がいっぱいになった。  
甘い思いで満たされた。  
いつの間にか、私は話すのをやめていた。  
気付いたら、彼女に向かって手を伸ばしていた。  
「サラ」  
ぼんやり顔を上げた彼女の頬に、恐る恐る指で触れる。  
彼女は大きく息を吸い、瞼を閉じた。瞼と唇が震えていた。  
私の指も震えていた。  
その震える指で、頬をそっと撫でる。  
彼女の震える吐息が分かる。  
やがて目を開いた彼女の瞳は、潤んで煌めいていた。  
もう、我慢出来ない。  
私は彼女の顎に手をかけた。

ついに、待ち望んだ瞬間がやってくる。  
ずっと、そうしたかった。  
彼女の唇に、触れたかった。

身を乗り出し、顔を近づける。彼女が明らかに「その体勢」で、目を閉じた。  
彼女の唇に、やっと、触れ、・・・

あろうことか、私はそこで急に体が動かなくなってしまった。  
冷や汗が出た。  
なんてことだ、ギルバート。  
この小心者。肝が小さいにもほどがある。  
私は茫然と体を戻した。

「は？」

彼女の怒りさえ感じる声に、私はますますいたたまれなくなった。  
いや、これは、私が悪い。

「なに？」

彼女の混乱ぶりも仕方ない。

「ああ・・・、すまない、サラ」

思わず謝罪したが、そういう問題ではなかろう。

「どういうこと？」

まずい。完全に怒っている。いや、怒るのは当然だ。いくらなんでも、これはひどい。情けない。

「違うんだ、サラ」

私はしどろもどろで弁解しようとしたが、弁解の余地などないことは分かっていた。

「あなたに拒絶されるたび、傷ついたわ」

それを言われるとつらかった。私が優柔不断だったせいで、何年も彼女を苦しめたことは取り返しようがない。  
怒り出した彼女は、私が弁解するたびにヒートアップした。  
なぜかソフィアのことでも怒っていた。さすがにそれは訳が分からなかった。

「サラ、聞いてくれ」

泣き出しそうな顔で、ふくれっ面をしている彼女を、なんとか宥めようとした。

「私がずっと・・・、優柔不断だったせいで、君を何度も傷つけたことは、その、本当に申し訳なく思う」  
言葉を探して必死で紡ぐ。  
何度も大きくため息が出た。

「ソフィアとは何もないし、私は」

彼女をちらりと見る。まだ私を睨み付けていた。

「私は・・・」

そこからまた、言葉に詰まってしまう。  
そう、私はまだ、もっとも大切な言葉を、彼女に伝えていない。  
それを、言わなければ。  
しかしだからこそ、今まで言えないできた言葉だからこそ、私は余計に固まってしまった。  
舌が張り付いたように動かない。  
いつも、彼女を前にすると、こうなってしまう。  
だが今日は、このまま言わないわけにはいかない。  
進めると、決めた。彼女との未来を、求めて。

「なに？」

彼女のイラついた声がする。

「なに？」

言わなければ。  
彼女が私の言葉を待っていることは分かっているのだから、博打を打つのでも何でも無い。勝ちの見えているポーカーと同じではないか。何も恐れることはない。  
しっかりしろ、ギルバート。

「さっき、謝ったのは」

私はだんだん腹が立ってきた。  
己の不甲斐なさに、だ。  
この期に及んで、何を躊躇した。何を迷った。  
迷いがあるのか？彼女を手に入れることに？今さら何を？  
大きなため息が出た。  
そのため息に乗せて、すべてのためらいが吐き出されるよう、祈りながら。

「この期に及んで、躊躇ったことに対してだ」  
「なにを？」  
「・・・緊張しているんだ、私も」

そう、緊張だ。  
彼女を前にして、自分の思いを伝えようとすると、いつも緊張し、身体が硬直し、喉も舌も凍り付いた。  
それは、拒絶が怖かったから？途中からは、それは違う。彼女の思いは知っていた。  
そう、私たちは、きっと、ずっと、思い合っていることは、知っていたのだ。  
彼女はずっと待っていてくれた。もうこれ以上、待たせられない。

「サラ」  
顔を背けてしまっていた彼女を呼ぶ。彼女はむくれながらも、こちらを見た。そんな顔も可愛いのだが、今はそれどころではない。  
「サラ、私は」  
言葉がつかえる。  
だが、私はその言葉を持っている。喉のそこまで、言葉はやってきている。後もう少し、送り出せれば。  
彼女がまた怒ったように眉をひそめた。  
何かを言いかけた。  
しかし、その言葉が私の喉をようやくすり抜けて滑り落ちる方が、ほんのわずか早かった。

「君が、好きだ」

自分の言葉に励まされるように、私は彼女に顔を寄せた。  
そして勢いよく、唇を押しつけた。もっと勢いが良すぎたら、彼女の唇を外れていたかもしれない。だが、とりあえず、目測を誤らずに済んだ。  
唇を離し、彼女を見つめた。彼女も私を見つめた。潤んだ視線と絡み合う。  
柔らかな唇に、もう一度触れたい。  
その願いは、彼女の方から、叶えてくれた。  
心が、身体が、震えた。  
彼女を抱き寄せ、何度も唇を重ねた。  
何度も、何度も。痺れるほどに。  
思いを重ねられずに過ごした年月を取り戻すかのように、互いの唇で、その思いを語り合った。  
「サラ」  
乱れていく呼吸の合間に、愛する人の名を呼び、深い口づけを交わす。  
彼女の呼吸もまた乱れていた。  
「グリッソム」  
吐息の合間に呼ばれ、私は少し苦笑した。  
さすがに、情事の合間に、それはないだろう。  
「ギルバート」  
彼女は怪訝そうに私を見た。  
「ギルバートと呼んでくれ」  
彼女は少し考え、それから照れたように言った。  
「ギル・・・ギルバート」  
彼女に名を呼ばれ、歓喜がわき上がった。  
男というのはかくも単純だ。  
もう、抑えられない。  
再び深い口づけを求めた。彼女はすぐに応じた。  
彼女の身体に身を寄せ、腰に手を回した。  
先ほど逃げてしまった肉体の感触を、今度は味わうように、撫でていく。  
スカートの裾に指がかかった。一瞬迷ったが、もはや理性は優勢ではなかった。  
布の下に指を滑らせる。彼女の太腿を感じた、その時だった。

「ま、待って！」  
彼女が突然声を上げた。

「は？」

思わず間抜けな声が出た。  
だが、気まずそうな彼女を見下ろし、数回呼吸する間に、私は少しだけ理性を取り戻した。  
そして、焦ってはいけない、彼女が望むなら、段階を1つずつでも良い、と考えていたことを思い出した。  
そう彼女が望むなら、仕方が無い。

「急ぎすぎか？」

性急に過ぎたかもしれない。わずかに反省し、身体を起こそうとした。

「あたし、そんな子供じゃないわ」

彼女はやや怒ったように言ったが、私はうっかり安堵の笑みをこぼした。

「じゃ、いい？」

我ながら間抜けなことを聞いていると思ったが、正直、もう理性をかき集めるのはかなり難しい状況だった。  
願いを込めて、彼女の瞳を見つめる。ライトブラウンの瞳の奥に、確かに宿っている熱を、私は見た。  
きっと同じ熱が、私の瞳の奥にも灯っていることだろう。

「・・・その、ベッド、で・・・」

言ってから、彼女は顔を真っ赤にして目を背けてしまった。  
一瞬、意味が分からなかったが、すぐに理解した。  
ここでは、嫌だ、と。

「もちろんだ」

彼女の身体を優しく抱き起こすと、彼女は素直に従った。まだ恥ずかしそうに目は背けていたが、私の手を取って立ち上がると、意を決したように私を真っ直ぐに見つめた。  
そして、そのまま私をいざなった。  
彼女と微笑みを交わしながら、寝室へ入った。  
暗闇の中で、もう一度口づけを交わし、私はそのまま彼女の首へ、背中へ、キスを落としていった。  
彼女の髪を少しよけ、ドレスに指をかける。今度は彼女も制止しなかった。  
ドレスがするりと彼女の肩を滑り落ち、背中があらわになった。

「あぁ、サラ・・・」

私は思わず感嘆の息を漏らした。  
彼女が私に向き直り、私のシャツに手をかける。  
彼女の手が震えているのが分かる。ああ、やはり、なんて可愛い人なんだ。彼女の両手にキスをして、私は自らシャツを脱ぎ去った。

そして、私たちはベッドへ倒れ込んだ。  
何年もこらえてきた思いが、ほとばしるように、私たちは抱き合い、求め合った。  
初めて聞く、彼女の甘く掠れた、普段よりわずかに高いトーンの声。  
暗闇に揺れる白い素肌。  
私を抱き締める、指先の強いちから。  
すべてが私を煽り、そして彼女を乱した。

とうとう、彼女を手に入れた。  
私は満たされていたが、彼女に望む高みを与えられたと分かったとき、かつて感じたことのないほどの幸福感が私の身体を駆け抜けていった。  
彼女だったのだ。  
短くはない人生を生きてきた。  
すべては彼女を得るためのものだったのだと、悟った。


	3. The beginning

Episode 1 The Sunday

Rating : T (There are some mentions for sexual activities)

Spoilers : S4#7(猶予24時間/Invisible Evidence), S4#12(蝶の亡霊/Butterflied), S4#2(キメラの遺伝子/Bloodlines), S5#13(人形の牢獄/Nesting Dolls), S5#21(禁断の味/Committed)

* * *

Chapter 3 The beginning

甘い余韻が去り、彼女におやすみのキスをしようと身体の向きを変え、彼女の顔をのぞき込んで、グリッソムは驚いた。

「サラ、泣いてるのか？」

サラは驚いたように自分の目を拭った。自分でも気づいていなかったらしい。  
グリッソムは戸惑い、目を泳がせ、それからふと、いたずらっぽく笑った。

「そんなに良かったか？」

サラは軽く噴き出した。男ってなぜそれを聞きたがるんだろう。  
悔しいから否定も肯定もしてやらない。  
黙って見上げると、グリッソムは微笑んでいたが、ほんの僅か、不安を浮かべていた。

「・・・なんか、まだ、信じられなくて」

サラもまた、彼の方に体を向け直した。

「夢みたいで」

そう言って細くふぅっと息を吐いた。  
この恋は報われないのだと思っていた。諦めようと葛藤することにさえ疲れるほどに。  
そう、グリッソムにはその気が無いと知ってしまったから。  
それが、なぜ、こうなったのだろう。聞くのは、怖い。それでも、興味の方が勝(まさ)った。

「どうして気が変わったの？」  
問うと、グリッソムは怪訝な表情をした。  
「私はずっと君に惹かれていたが」

そう、それは、本当は、知っていた。知っていたから、彼には「付き合うつもりはない」という現実がつらかった。

「・・・若い女の子とは付き合えない、って言ってるのを聞いちゃったから」

グリッソムはますます怪訝そうにした。  
サラとそんな会話をしただろうかと、記憶を探っているのが分かった。  
そうじゃない、私に言ったんじゃない・・・

「若いナースとその彼氏の・・・若い医者が、風呂場で殺されて、彼氏はバラバラにされた事件、あったでしょ？」

グリッソムが記憶を辿るように視線を彷徨わせた。

「あなたは私を現場に近づけようとしないし、キャサリンは被害者の女性が私に似てるって言うし・・・それで気になって」

ようやく思い出し、グリッソムはうなずいた。

「ああ、あの事件か」

あの被害者を最初に見たとき、一瞬彼女に見えて、心臓が止まりそうなほどだった。  
そんなはずはないと分かっていても、何度も確認せざるを得ないほどだった。しかし見れば見るほど彼女に思えてしまい、外へ出たとき、当たり前ながら待機していたサラを見て、とても妙な気分だった。  
その後の捜査中、どうしても被害者とサラの面影が重なってしまった。そして、なぜか、自分が彼女を殺してしまったかのような錯覚にさえ、何度も陥った。  
事件にあれほどのめり込み、私情を挟んだのは後にも先にもあの事件だけだった。  
あの事件があったから、彼は余計に彼女と距離を置こうとしたのだ。

「容疑者がどんな人か、気になって。聴取を見に行っちゃったの」

グリッソムを見上げていたサラは、そこで目をそらした。

「行ったこと、ものすごく後悔したけど」

グリッソムは聴取で自分が語ったことを思い出した。自分と同世代の容疑者に、彼が選ばなかった道を選び、そして泥沼にはまり込んだ容疑者に、彼は同情すらしていた。

「あれを聞いていたのか・・・」  
「望みが全然無いんだって思って。すごく、悲しくて」

「あたし、それで、あの後・・・少し、お酒を」  
「そうだったのか・・・てっきり昇進の件かと」  
サラは苦々しく息を吐いた。  
あれも思い出したくない過去だ。飲酒運転なんて、馬鹿なことをした。  
「それも、よ。あなたを諦めなきゃ、って苦しい時だったから、いろいろ、きつくて」  
私情を交えないで欲しいと言ったのは自分の方だった。だから、頑張った。どんなに厳しく見られても、自分の方が相応しいと思ってもらえるように。  
そして、彼への思いがとうてい叶うことはないのだと知った後は、ならば余計にと、仕事に邁進した。せめて昇進だけは手に入れたかった。  
そのどちらも崩れて、すべてに投げやりになってしまった。あんな浅はかなことをしたのはあのとき一度きりだ。  
結果的に彼に心配をかけ迷惑をかけた。  
家に送ってくれた彼の優しさも、ただただ苦しかった。  
さきほど、情熱の余韻が去っていく中で、そんなことを思い出していた。だから涙が滲んでしまったのだろう。  
今も少し、鼻の奥がツンとしていた。  
あの頃の葛藤を思うと、今日起きたことは、まるで夢のようだった。幸せすぎて、怖いくらいだった。

「あの頃は・・・」

しばらく黙っていたグリッソムが口を開いた。  
サラはちらりと上目遣いで彼を見た。

あの男は今どうしているだろうか。愛した女を殺し、その女の選んだ若い男をバラバラに切り刻んで、あそこにいたのは抜け殻だった。グリッソムには分かった。彼の抱いた激しくも空しい嫉妬も理解出来た。自分も同じ感情を抱く可能性は十分にあった。だからこそ、そのリスクを冒せないと、距離をとり続けた。  
だが、今は。

グリッソムは、サラの髪にそっと触れた。撫でると、彼女は少しくすぐったそうに首をすくめた。

「君と付き合うことで、何かを失うかもしれない・・・あの頃の私は、そんな風に恐れていたんだ」

彼女とこうなって、実際にこの先、万が一、彼女に裏切られたらと思うと、その恐れは消えてはいない。むしろ増大している。あの医者と同じように、嫉妬に狂って何をしでかすか分からない。  
それでも、彼にはもっと失うことを恐れるべきものがあった。

「どうして気が変わったの？」  
サラは質問を繰り返した。  
あのときの絶望感を思い出すと、今こうして二人でベッドにいるのがいまだに信じられなかった。  
グリッソムはもう一度彼女の頬を撫でた。  
「君と付き合うことで失う何かより、君自身を失うことの方が、とても恐ろしいことだと・・・気づかされることが続いたからだ」  
サラは視線を上げ、グリッソムを見た。その瞳に、僅かに訝るような色が浮かんだ。  
やがて彼女は、瞬きをゆっくり繰り返して、それから言った。  
「精神病棟の、事件？」  
あのとき、患者に襲われ、命の危機を感じた。  
窓越しに彼の顔が見えたとき、彼に看取られるならそれも悪くないと一瞬だけ脳裏をよぎった。

「それだけじゃないが、あれが、最後の引き金だった」

誰かに奪われるくらいなら、いっそ。  
そう考えたことは、サラに告げるつもりはない。あの医者と同じ轍を踏むのか、それはまだ誰にも分からない。

「本当はもう少し早く、君を食事に誘おうと決めていたんだ」  
「・・・そうなの？」  
「だが、なかなか、タイミングが・・・」  
グリッソムはため息をついた。タイミングが悪かったこともあるが、ほとんどは、そうではない。  
「いざとなると、なかなか、その、言い出せなくて・・・君と話そうとすると、どうしても、緊張して・・・」  
しどろもどろで弁解を始めたグリッソムを、サラは面白そうに見た。  
「私が停職中、毎日来たのも、そのせい？」  
ずっと気になっていた。付き合う気がないと言いながら、ああいうことをするから、サラはいつも思い切れずにきたのだ。  
「ああ、いや、まあ、あのときは、さすがにタイミングが・・・まずいかと・・・」  
「なぜ？」  
グリッソムはため息をついた。  
そして彼女を優しく見つめた。  
「君に、同情してると思われたくなかったからだ」  
案の定、サラは僅かに眉をひそめた。その話をしたくない、という気配が濃厚に立ちこめた。  
だがそれは一瞬だった。彼女がふぅっと短く息を吐くと、その気配は消えた。  
今度はグリッソムが彼女を面白そうに見つめた。そこは彼女にとって誰も入れさせない不可侵の領域のはずだった。彼が彼女の過去を聞いた後でさえ、そうだった。すべてを拒絶しはねのけてきた壁が、それが今は、わずかに薄くなった気がした。彼がそこに立ち入ることを、ほんの少し、許してくれたように感じた。  
彼女がずっと纏い続けてきた心の鎧を、少しでも下ろせるときがあるのなら、それを彼が与えられるなら、そんなに嬉しいことはない。  
「たとえそうでも、何か言って欲しかったわ」  
サラは少し唇をとがらせた。その顔に、グリッソムは少し笑った。  
もう、そんな風に甘えてくれるのか。胸の奥がくすぐったい感じがした。

「私があの1週間、どんな気持ちで過ごしたか分かる？」  
サラの声は、笑いを含んでいるが非難の声だった。  
「あ・・・いや、すまん」  
「私を拒絶してるのに、どうして思わせぶりなことばかりするんだろうってホント腹立った」  
「・・・・・・・すまん」  
サラはクスクスと笑い、それから、ふと真面目な顔をした。  
グリッソムを見つめ、彼の髭に指で触れた。  
「ケーキ、ありがと」  
グリッソムは軽く目を見張り、それから微笑んだ。  
「ああ」  
彼女が顔を起こし、グリッソムに口づけた。  
軽い口づけで終わろうとした彼女を追い、今度はグリッソムが唇を塞ぐ。  
ついばむような口付けを繰り返しながら、グリッソムは聞いた。  
「・・・まだ、信じられない？」  
「ん・・・なにが？」  
「夢かどうか、もう一度確かめてみるか？」  
サラが口づけから逃げた。  
「冗談でしょ？」  
グリッソムは笑う。  
「こう見えて、私は結構タフなんだ」

サラは思わず視線を下向けた。  
それから慌てて戻し、グリッソムを見て、また慌てて目を逸らした。  
サラのまぶたや耳が、あっという間に赤くなるのを、グリッソムは可笑しそうに見ていた。  
「さっきは少し急ぎすぎたから、今度はじっくり見せてくれ」  
逃げようとした彼女を抑え、グリッソムは覆い被さった。  
「こ、今夜もシフトでしょ？あたしは休みだけど・・・」  
「大丈夫だ」  
彼女の首筋に乱れ落ちている髪に、グリッソムは顔を埋めた。  
息を吸い、彼女の匂いを嗅いだ。  
首から鎖骨へ、唇を落とし始めると、サラは観念した。  
時間をかけて彼女を愛する間、彼女は髭が痛いとかくすぐったいとか文句を言い続けた。彼女が文句を言う度に、グリッソムはわざと彼女をくすぐった。あるいは、彼女が意味のある言葉を言えなくなるようなことをした。  
細い足首に、小さな花のタトゥーを見つけたときは、かなり意外で驚いた。  
「君がタトゥーを入れてるとは思わなかった」  
そのときだけ、彼女は何も言わなかった。その後も結局、彼女はそのタトゥーについて語ろうとはしなかった。  
何歳で入れたのだろうか。あまりに可愛らしい花。  
その小さな花が、暗闇に揺れる様は、彼の脳裏に強烈な残像を残した。  
彼女との甘い夜の象徴として、彼の心に長く刻まれることになるのだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは彼女の寝顔を見ていた。  
先ほど目が覚め、隣の彼女を見たとき、なんともいえない充たされた気分だった。  
サラは彼には背を向ける形で、すこし丸くなって眠っていた。  
これから、二人はどんな恋人同士になるのだろう。  
夕べの様子からすると、彼女にはずいぶん手を焼きそうだ。だが、それは甘んじて受け入れよう。  
私は彼女をかなり甘やかしそうだな。そう思いながら、グリッソムは微笑んだ。  
彼女の前髪に触れようとして、ふと、手を止めた。  
躊躇したのではない。彼女のまぶたがピクピクと動いている。目覚めが近いのだ。  
微笑みながら、彼女の目覚めを待った。  
それからすぐに、彼女が目を開いた気配がした。  
だが、サラはなかなか起きようとしなかった。微睡んでいるのか、静かに瞬きを繰り返していた。  
数分間はそうしていた。  
しばらくして、ため息のような長い息をひとつ吐いて、それから、ゆっくり身体の向きを変えた。

「やあ」

グリッソムは微笑みかけた。  
彼女は彼を見て、また瞬きを繰り返した。

「おはよう」  
「・・・おはよ」

厳密には朝ではないが、夜番で働く人間にとって、眠って起きた、この時間が「朝」だ。

「眠れたか？」

サラは返事をせず、また1つ息を長く吐いた。  
それから自分の両手を頭の下に敷きながら、グリッソムを見上げた。

「眠れた？」

彼の質問には答えずに、質問を返してきた。

「ぐっすり」  
「そう」

ベッドカバーからのぞく彼女の肩に、グリッソムはそっと指で触れた。サラはふふっと笑い、彼の手に頬を寄せる仕草をした。

「さっき、目が覚めたとき」  
「ん？」  
「起きてあなたがいなかったらどうしようって、確かめるのが怖かった」

見つめるサラの瞳が少し潤んで見えた。  
起きて彼がいなかったら、これが夢なのか現実なのか、本気で分からなくなると思ったのだ。  
だからしばらく、確認するのが怖くて、起きられなかった。  
グリッソムは何も言わず、穏やかな笑みを浮かべながら彼女の肩を撫で続けた。  
それからちらりとベッドサイドの時計を見て、眉を上げた。

「だが、そろそろ行かねばならないのは確かだ」

サラが驚いて体を半分起こす。同じ時計を見て、  
「まだ出勤には早いでしょ？」  
グリッソムを振り返る。  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「一度家に帰って着替えないと」  
サラはああ、とうなずき、  
「なら、あたしも起きるわ」  
ベッドに起き上がった。  
「君はまだ寝てていい」  
「いいの、目が覚めちゃったし」  
微笑んで言い、サラはベッドから下りた。  
「何か食べるでしょ？」  
振り向いてから、サラはグリッソムの表情に気づいて、慌てて落ちているワンピースを拾うと体に巻き付けた。  
軽くグリッソムを睨む目には、だがちらりと笑みも浮かんでいた。  
彼がまだにやけているので、グリッソムのシャツを拾い、それを彼に向かって投げつけた。  
グリッソムは笑ってそれを受け取った。  
今更下着姿を見られて、恥ずかしがるとは。  
部屋を出ていくサラの後ろ姿を見送り、シャツを着ながら、グリッソムはちらりと自分の腹を見た。  
・・・少しダイエットしておけば良かった。

キッチンへ行くと、サラはすでに着替えていた。  
髪を頭の後ろで一つにまとめていた。一束の髪が、ルーズに落ちて、それをサラが耳にかけるのが見えた。  
彼女がそうしているのを見るのが好きだと、いつ彼女に打ち明けようか。現場で彼女が髪を結び始めると、実はこっそりそれを見ていた。そんなことを告白したら、彼女はどんな顔をするだろうか？

「シリアルとパンとサラダと・・・大した物はないけど」  
「シリアルでいい」  
背後に立って言うと、彼女は驚いたように振り向いた。  
その唇に、軽く唇を重ねる。  
腰に手を回すと、サラは少しのけぞるようにして逃げた。  
「なんか、意外ね」  
そんな彼女を抱きすくめ、髪に顔を押しつける。  
「私は余韻に浸りたい方だ」  
ふぅん、と彼女は曖昧な返事をした。グリッソムが鼻を押しつけるので、何とかそれから逃れようとした。  
「それに男は、案外ロマンチストだ」  
「あなたがロマンチストなのは、知ってる」  
サラは逃げるのを諦め、グリッソムの手に自分の手を重ねた。  
そして顔を上向けると、自らグリッソムに口づけたが、少々それはぎごちなかった。  
それを誤魔化すかのように、  
「やっぱり髭、くすぐったい」  
再び髭に文句を言った。  
グリッソムは、しつこい口をもう一度塞いだ。長い時間塞いだ。何度目かの試行でやっと逃げたサラは、彼をちらりとねめつけ、それからシリアルの準備に戻った。  
カウンターに座って頬杖をつきながら、グリッソムはサラを眺めていた。  
幸福だった。  
手に入れられて本当に良かったと思う。  
こんな幸せな時間をこれからも過ごしていけるのだと思うと、彼女への愛おしさが込み上げてきた。

冷蔵庫から牛乳を取り出したサラは、カウンターでニコニコしているグリッソムを見て、思わず噴き出した。  
「なんだ？」  
心外そうに眉をひそめる彼に、だがサラは何も言わなかった。  
まるで子供みたいにニコニコして。  
彼に、いや、男という生き物には総じてそういうところがあるのは知っている。キャサリンに言わせれば、「男はみんなでかいガキ」だそうだし。  
それでも、彼のこんなとろけそうな笑顔は、なんだかむずむずした。  
嬉しさと気恥ずかしさと。これに慣れるまでに、どれくらいかかるのか、サラにはまったく見当がつかなかった。  
シリアルとサラダの食事は静かに進み、そのまま終わった。  
二人とも会話を始めるきっかけを掴めないまま、何となく気まずい感じで過ぎた。  
食べ終わってもなかなか席を立たなかったグリッソムだが、何度目かに腕時計を確認して、ようやく立ち上がった。  
「あー・・・それじゃあ、そろそろ」  
「タクシー、呼ぶ？」  
突然サラが声を上げたので、グリッソムは少し驚いた。急に声を出したからか、いつもより高い声だった。  
「あ・・・通りじゃ、なかなか捕まらないから」  
咳払いで誤魔化して、サラは続けた。  
「じゃあ、頼む」  
グリッソムは椅子に座り直し、電話をかけに行くサラを目で追った。  
サラは電話帳を繰りながら、携帯ではなく家庭電話から電話をかけた。  
「5分で来るって」  
すぐに戻ってきたサラに、グリッソムは「そうだ、」と思いついて話しかけた。  
「次のデートはいつにしようか？」  
「え？」  
なぜかサラはきょとんとした。  
「・・・あたしたち、付き合うの？」  
「は？」  
グリッソムは唖然とした。  
「・・・え？」  
「・・・・・・え？」  
絶句した。  
優に1分間は言葉を失っていた。  
グリッソムはお互いを指で示した。  
「付き合わないのか？ セックスしたのに？」  
サラは目を軽く見開き視線を泳がせた。小さく何度か頷きながら、  
「・・・そうよね」  
それでもどこか上の空な様子で答えた。  
グリッソムは腹が立ってきた。  
なんだ、どういうことだ。まさか彼女は一度限りのつもりだったのか？  
なぜそんなことを？さっき彼がいちゃつこうとしたとき確かに少し逃げたがっている素振りだったが、あれはただ恥ずかしがっているのだと思っていた。  
彼女との関係を進めたいと願い、その通りに思いを遂げたのに、彼女にはその気は無かったと言うことか？  
彼は激しく混乱した。  
しかし、一度限りなんて、そんなやり方、彼女には似合わない。そんな恋愛をする女性じゃない。  
だがそう思っていたのは彼だけだったのだろうか？  
彼女と恋人同士になれる、そう浮かれていたのは彼だけだったのか？  
「だって・・・付き合うのは、いろいろと面倒だし」  
まだどこかぽかんとした様子で、サラが言った。  
グリッソムは思い切り眉をひそめた。  
面倒とはどういうことだ。  
「あ、・・・大変、だし」  
サラは急いで訂正した。  
ラボの規定のことを言っているのだろうか。  
グリッソムは少し冷静になろうとした。  
だが、たとえそれがあるのだとしても、問題なのは、規則を守って報告するかどうか、その結果どちらかがチームを移るのかどうか、であって、交際するかしないか、ではないはずだ。

「一度限りなんて・・・私がそんな不誠実な男だと思うのか？」  
「いえ、違うの、そうじゃない」  
サラは慌てて否定した。  
それから黙り込んでしまった。  
彼女のこの反応を、どうとらえればいいのか、さっぱりグリッソムには分からなかった。  
元来女心には疎いことは自覚しているが、これはそれが問題とはとても思えなかった。  
彼女が好きだと伝えた。ベッドで一晩を過ごした。  
これ以上、何をどう伝えれば良かったというのだ？  
混乱の極致だった。  
天国から地獄へ堕ちた気分とはまさに今の彼のことだった。

「あたし、ちゃんと、する」  
突然サラが言った。  
何のことかと、窺うように彼女を見る。  
「ちゃんと、公私の線を、守る」  
もう、彼女が何を言いたいかは分かった。  
「だから・・・」  
分かっている。グリッソムは、彼女がどうやら彼と同じ気持ちでいるらしいことが分かって心底安堵した。  
よりによってエクリーなんぞに報告したくないし、公表すればどちらかがチームを異動することになるだろう。そうすると一緒に過ごせる時間はかえって減ってしまう。  
今は、ここまでかけてきた時間を取り戻すように、静かに育みたい。  
静かに、密かに。誰にも、邪魔させない。  
彼は少し考え、カウンターに片手をつきながらサラを見た。  
「『主任』としては、規則を守れと言うべきなんだろうな」  
サラはやや上目遣いでグリッソムを見た。僅かに不安そうに眉が寄った。  
「だが・・・たまには、秘密を抱えるのも、悪くない」  
サラが顔を上げた。  
「じゃあ・・・内緒？」  
グリッソムは頷いた。  
「ああ、大きな秘密だ」  
そして彼女にウィンクした。  
やっとサラが笑った。  
グリッソムが彼女に腕を伸ばす。サラはやや躊躇いながら、その腕を取った。  
互いが顔を近づけようとしたとき、車のクラクションが聞こえた。  
タクシーが来たのだろう。  
苦笑して、二人は離れた。だがグリッソムが玄関に向かう間、二人は手を握り合ったまま歩いた。  
離れがたい愛おしさを、グリッソムはどうにかして彼女に伝えたかったが、言葉が思いつかなかった。  
タクシーが急かすクラクションがまた聞こえた。  
名残惜しみながら、グリッソムは彼女の手を離し、ドアノブに手をかけた。  
「じゃあ、また・・・ラボで」  
「グリッソム」  
ドアを開けたグリッソムを、サラが呼び止めた。  
振り向くと、彼女はちょっと首をかしげ、それから、  
「あの・・・ギル・・・ギルバート」  
言い直した。言ってからはにかんで笑った。  
「まだ、慣れなくて」  
「すぐ慣れる」  
サラは少し俯き、それから突然顔を上げると、彼に口づけた。  
柔らかな感触は、ほんの一瞬だけ触れて離れた。  
それでもグリッソムは、笑顔になるのを止められなかった。  
「それじゃあ、また・・・明日」  
「ああ、また明日、ラボで。・・・次のデート、いつがいいか、考えておいてくれ」  
「ええ」  
サラはふわりと微笑んだ。  
可愛くて、抱きしめたかったが、またタクシーのクラクションが聞こえたので、断念した。

ニコニコと手を振りながらグリッソムがタクシーに乗り込むまで、サラは見送った。  
タクシーが走り去り、玄関のドアを閉め、食器を片付け始める。  
時々、口元がにやけてしまうのを、サラは止められなかった。

彼と、恋人同士になる。とても信じられなくて、訳の分からないことを言ってしまった。  
大切な宝物が出来た。大事な大事な秘密の関係。  
サラは、幸福だった。  
大丈夫、うまくやる。  
これまでも、彼への好意を、同僚達には悟られずにやってきた。  
もっと大きな秘密も抱えながら、誰にも知られずにやってこられた。  
隠し事は、得意な方だ。  
サラは自分が鼻歌を歌っていることに気づかなかった。

こうして、二人の交際は始まった。彼女にとって唯一誤算だったのは、どちらかというと、彼の方が、隠し事が下手だという事実だった。  
現場に二人、他にラボのメンバーがいないときなど、彼には控えるつもりがないらしく、あからさまな言動を取ってサラを困惑させた。時々、それが二人の喧嘩の種になった。  
だが、おおむね、二人は穏やかに関係を育んでいった。  
時折、互いの言葉不足からくる誤解や、行き違いはあったものの・・・  
およそ2年間、ほぼ誰にも知られず、秘密は守られた。不幸な事件によって発覚するまでは。

* * *

END.


End file.
